


outing

by Midnightdragon27112711 (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnightdragon27112711
Summary: hide and kaneki get a peaceful day they deservePs,accepting prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> like i said,sorry its so short i can't think of anything to write  
> plz give prompts

hide woke with a yawn,looking around the room he saw that a certain black haired boy was missing,getting up he found him in the kitchen “morning” Kaneki said small smile gracing on his lips “mornin’ “ hide replied returning the smile ten fold,Kaneki then poured two cups of coffee giving one to his “best childhood,now and future friend forever and ever(hide named it)”plopping down on their shared couch. “so,you sleep well?”hide said cuddling up to Kaneki ‘’It was okay” Kaneki replied scratching his chin,hide frowned but quickly covered it up trying to lighten the mood “i know lets go to the movies!”he exclaimed knowing his friend had been wanting to watch something “this early?”Kaneki asked glancing at the wall 7:46 “will the cinemas even be open?” “corse’ it will, now lets go already!” hide said already packing a bag and slipping on a jumper,sighing Kaneki followed suit.

When they arrived hide faced with a “closed” sign “told you” Kaneki said with a smirk “stupid,you should held me back” hide said feigning a pout “i did hide” Kaneki said in a childish voice”but whatever,it should open at 9:00 lets go to the park until then”. Kaneki climbed up the familiar blue whale dome “i win!” he said playfully looking down at hide “no fair, i demand a rematch!” hide said,adding”it’s cause you got a head start” “what are you a child?” Kaneki asked mockingly “nope,but if i am than so are you” gripping his leg and pulling Kaneki down and off the whale,giggling Kaneki started tickling him listing as his “BCNAFFFAE(best childhood,now and future friend forever and ever)”laughs that sounded better than any music a great musician could ever play,

Now basking in the sunlight of the park the two sat atop the whale,quietly without a word shared just enjoying each others compony and comfort,as Kaneki falls asleep on hides shoulder,hide whispers to Kaneki “lets go home” slipping off the whale and carrying Kaneki back to his car.


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanekis realises how long and soft hides hair has become,
> 
> PS thx Ramen for prompt

After returning to their apartment the duo collapsed onto their couch"what a day!" Hide exclaimed"but too bad we couldn't see the movie"he said"we could always watch a movie now" kaneki suggested,voice still a bit sleep ridden "we have the lion king,Tinkerbell,frozen,tangled,the little mermaid and beauty and the beast,what's your pick?" "How bout' tangled?" Hide asked "Sure I guess"

As the movie played hide layed his head on kanekis lap as the sound track played in the background of kanekis thoughts 'since when has hide's hair gotten so long?' He thought to himself placing a hand through hides hair he thought 'and soft too' "hey!...helllooo???...earth to kaneki" kaneki snapped out of his thoughts as hide waved a hand in front of his face "what's wrong?" Hide asked "just thinkin' dont worry too much Kay'?" "Okay"

After the movie had ended hide fell asleep "what would you do without me?" Kaneki sighed running his hand through hides hair again,smile playing on his lips as he thought of the many times he had turned off the TV for hide because he had fallen asleep,moving away to turn off the TV kaneki felt a little tug on his sleeve"were u going'?"hide said half asleep,kaneki was about to respond to him but a soft snore interrupted him,kaneki smiled "I guess the TV could wait"kaneki muttered to himself letting his hands fall back to the sunflower hair of his BCNAFFFAE.

"Goodnight hide"kaneki whispered eyes falling closed,hugging his friend closer as if he would leave if he didn't,"guess even sunshine has to sleep"he said softly smiling at hide.


End file.
